Hour of Wolves
by JazzApples
Summary: A chance encounter by night of the High Priestess and the God of Wolves.


Here was the High Priestess, taking a night time walk in the forest, mostly to collect her thoughts, and partly to snatch a moment to herself, because they were being snatched fast. The High Priestess was a very important person, both in the Church and outside of it, and it seemed that everyone wanted a piece of her and her time.

Even with understandings being reached between the Church and the Council of the Forest, the forests were still seen as dangerous and many people dared not to venture in. Of course, this made it prime for the High Priestess' escape, but she never did look at the forest and see danger. Even at this time of night, where all manner of animals may be prowling, the forest seemed still and serene and tranquil. It didn't stop her from bringing her tome of magic with her but she held it loosely in her hand.

The calm quiet of the forest was suddenly split by the howl of a wolf. The High Priestess started, the tome clenched tightly in her hand. But she somehow understood; the howl was that of desperation, not one that meant her harm. She didn't understand how she knew that, had no hard solid evidence, but she was willing to stake her life on that.

And so stake her life she did, as she ran towards the direction of the howl. A lot of other noises became apparent to her as she came closer. Some growls; she wasn't sure what kind of animals they belonged to, the wolf was probably a contributor. There were also some low whines as well, the whines of an injured animal.

She stumbled into a clearing. It was truly beautiful at night, bathed in moonlight, every leaf and blade of grass coated in silver.

Silver and red.

There were three wolves in the clearing, two, one all whites and cream colours, the other black, lying unconscious in the grass. The red was theirs, the vibrant colour at odds with the pale and ethereal moonlight.. Their chests rose and fell imperceptibly, which was a relief.

The third wolf stood over the other two, angry and defensive. This one was mostly grey with streaks of white and black and, most noticeably, a strange white marking on its forehead. Challenging him were a mix of boars and bears, all mottled browns. Both sides had received injuries, so were warily watching each other, but even so, with so many against the wolf, who still had others to protect, the odds would be stacked heavily against it, and it seemed to realise this.

The High Priestess took this in from the safety of the shadows of the trees. She had to help, _wanted_ to help in some way, not only for the peace between the Church and the Forest, but because she could not knowingly walk away knowing she could have avoided further violence.

Whatever she was going to do, she had to do it quickly. The bears were growing bolder, edging their way closer and the boars looked set to follow. The wolf's blue eyes ( _blue eyes?_ thought the High Priestess) darted around the clearing.

It would be simple, thought the High Priestess, gripping her tome tightly and stepping into the pale light of the clearing.

Almost instantaneously, every eye was on her, but she did not stop. She had bought time and she was going to use every second of it.

In a practised motion, she flipped open the tome to a bookmarked page, the Magics of the Goddesses. They were powerful, and difficult to master, and only the High Priestess was permitted to train in their use.

Her priority was the safety of the wolves. She erected a barrier in front of them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the initial shock of the blue eyed wolf melt away, though its eyes never left her, as if observing what she would do next.

Her display of magic had shocked the bears and boars. She had hoped that that would be enough to scare them away but they were persistent. Already they were closing in warily, testing the waters.

The High Priestess was entrenched in politics. She knew she shouldn't involve herself deeply in this fight by attacking directly or she could face questions from the Council. But she knew how to put on a show.

She summoned forth a wall of fire, tall and hot. It was flashy and hopefully frightening enough for the boars and bears to flee of their own accord. The boars and bears, already nervous, quickly turned tail at this, exactly by her design.

She took a moment to catch her breath, dispel the barrier and bask in the silver light. Soft whines from the direction of the wolves dragged her back to the situation at hand though.

She hurried over to where the blue eyed wolf was nudging the other two wolves sadly. Now she was closer the High Priestess could see they had been badly hurt, They were covered in cuts and scrapes and it looked likely that they had been hit on the head rather badly. She quickly flipped through her tome. She knew she had healing spells somewhere…

The blue eyed wolf watched her as she settled into the grass and set to work. It still seemed rather sad, but again seemed to be assessing her. She could feel its gaze burning into the back of her head.

The healing spell came into effect not long after and the two wolves were cautiously padding about in the clearing. There was nothing else for the High Priestess to do now, and judging by the height of the moon in the sky it was getting late. She turned to head back through the forest.

'Wait.'

She started, and quickly turned around. And nearly started again.

The light and black coloured wolves were standing impassively at the sides of a man, who stood where the blue eyed wolf once was. He had the same sharp blue eyes, which now regarded her coolly, and the same strange design on his forehead, only this time it was a cold silver circlet fashioned into that shape. He was covered in a heavy black cloak, under which the High Priestess could see simple white and green clothes peeking out.

There was no mistaking it, she supposed. He was the wolf.

'I am the God of Wolves.' he began. 'You have my gratitude for protecting these wolves when I could not.'

'It was not a problem.' assured the High Priestess.

The God of Wolves continued anyway. 'I implore you to come with us. I would throw a great feast in your honour, worthy of your deeds.'

The High Priestess stopped him there. 'I appreciate your generous offer, but the hour is late and I must be heading back. Besides, all I did was what anyone would do.'

The God of Wolves seemed to be in deep thought for a while. Then he shook his head whilst muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'strange humans'. Then he turned his attention back to the High Priestess.

'Very well.' He started. 'But at least let me give you a token of my gratitude.'

He reached out his hand and the darkness seemed to be drawn there. A shape was built from the pieces of shadow summoned to him, until it was finally completed as an ornate rapier. He took it in both his hands and offered it to her.

'This rapier is a sacred weapon of the Wolves, but I think it would serve you better than any of us.' he said. The High Priestess took the rapier by the hilt and inspected it in wonder, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship. Yet she could also feel great power within the blade, humming and vibrating. She was acutely aware that this was a blade of the gods.

As if he could sense the doubt within her heart, the God of Wolves interrupted her thoughts. 'Do not fear the power of the blade. It is more than worthy to be wielded by someone such as yourself, High Priestess.' Her surprise must have shown on her face, for the God of Wolves gave a small, wry smile. 'Yes, I know who you are. I am not ignorant to the politics of the Church.' Here, his smile softened. 'Know that some of us do desire an alliance of the Land of the Church. And know that the wolves will come to your aid in your hour of need, High Priestess, friend-of-wolves.'

It took a moment for the High Priestess to find her words. 'Thank you, God of Wolves.' was all she could say.

The God of Wolves gave her one last smile before he turned away and strode towards the deeper parts of the forest, his wolf retainers at his heels. And then he was gone, like he was never there, taking his wolf retainers with him.

The High Priestess lingered for a moment before she, too, turned and left, leaving the clearing empty and undisturbed again, dappled with silver light.


End file.
